Pesadilla
by Loves
Summary: Pesadillas, eso es lo que atormenta a Bill cada noche. Y Tom esta a su lado para calmarlo. Un poco de smooth TWC T/B TH


**Titulo: **Pesadilla

**Autora** Loves

**Disclaimer**: Como siempre, es mi deber informarles que esta es una historia slash. Si no les gusta hay una flecha en su navegador que los lleva a la página anterior. Es un RPS, con esta historia no pretendo molestar, dañar o asumir que algo de este carácter está pasando en la vida de las personas. Pero, con mi exceso de imaginación y unas cuantas neuronas mal conectadas puedo decir que esto si pasa en mi mentecita.

**Dedicatoria**: Una dedicatoria a Mafe (crazy4bill), gracias mi querida por aguantarme. Asi no te llame el 80% del tiempo y te quede mal un 50% de las veces. Sabes que soy medio despistada y me meto en más cosas de las que debería.

* * *

—¡Ahhh!

Bill despertó de una de sus pesadillas. Una más a su conteo de cientos. Sudaba frio y le costaba respirar, su tórax se elevaba y bajaba a una velocidad que no era normal, sus orbes con las pupilas dilatadas en la oscuridad se movían de forma desordenada, sin un punto fijo y su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho como si en cualquier momento fuese a saltar de su lugar. La nariz le picaba, los ojos se le aguaron y empezó a sollozar.

Siempre era el maldito sueño, el mismo. El bebe que tenía en sus brazos, de un momento a otro desaparecía, y él entraba en una desesperación tal que lo buscaba en la multitud de niños y niñas de diferentes edades que aparecían. Y después, después, estaba la niña de la cara quemada, con su vestidito blanco ahumado por el humo en una de sus esquinas y con modales de princesa. Ella, le daba la bienvenida a la casa, ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había esperado? No sabía, pero empezaba a mostrarle esa endemoniada casa, donde él se perdía y se ahogaba. Se sentía en una versión maléfica de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, donde entraba por corredores minúsculos dentro de la casa, donde no había conejos tarde para una cita sino niños llorando desconsolados.

Su garganta se cerró de nuevo, lloró con fuerza y los músculos de su garganta se contrajeron. Dolía.

Agarró su pecho con fuerza y sintió de nuevo como el aire se negaba a entrar en su pecho. ¡Estaba teniendo un puto ataque de ansiedad por una pesadilla! —Tom… —salió de su boca en solo un suspiro, a penas escondido por el siguiente sollozo.

Expandió de nuevo su caja torácica para sentir como esta se devolvía con fuerza y no le permitía la entrada de aire. Estaba perdiendo el contacto con la realidad, y solo quería tranquilizarse. Pero no podía.

—¿Billa? —escuchó a través de la nube que lo apartaba de la realidad —. Billa, escúchame —escuchó la voz asustada de alguien —. Billa, siénteme —sintió como unos brazos se deslizaban a su alrededor y lo llevaban contra un pecho fuerte —. Billa, estoy acá.

Lentamente, sintió como la nube a su alrededor se disipaba y pudo volver a abrir sus ojos con la mirada desenfocada. Su pecho y garganta todavía dolían, pero la mano en su espalda lo tranquilizaba, esa misma que subía y bajaba acompasando su respiración, pidiéndole que siguiera su ritmo al respirar.

—Tomi, otra vez fueron los niños —lloró contra el pecho de su hermano.

—Shh… tranquilízate Bill. Ya sabes que cuando estás conmigo, los niños no te pueden alcanzar.

Agarró con fuerza la camiseta de su hermano, no quería soltarlo. Si ellos regresaban, lo asustarían aun más.

Tom, tomó la frágil cara de su hermano menor y le dio un beso mariposa en la nariz. —Te amo, Billa.

~8~

Bill suspiró, desde ese año su hermano había decidido que no dormirían más aparte. Le importaba un carajo que había dicho la orientadora del Instituto, Tom no volvió a su cama. Todas las noches, el mayor abrazaba a Bill y lo llevaba contra su pecho. Todas las noches, Tom le daba un beso mariposa en la nariz y antes de que durmiera le susurraba cuanto lo amaba. Y todas las noches, Bill se despertaba sudando y llorando por los niños perdidos.

Había algo en la piel de Bill que le indicaba que todo iba a cambiar. Que podría encontrar a su niño. «Esta noche», se dijo.

Sintió unos pasos sonar en la alfombra de su apartamento, unos pies arrastrándose cansados hasta su cuarto. —Vamos, Bill. Quiero dormir —le dijo su hermano entrando al cuarto, los últimos días sus pesadillas habían aumentado la frecuencia, y Tom era el que soportaba las consecuencias al tener que calmarlo cada vez que estas comenzaban.

Tom se acostó en la cama y rápidamente Bill lo siguió. Mañana era el cumpleaños de ellos. Los gemelos cayeron en un sueño ligero en los brazos del otro. Bill, empezó a removerse en sueños, detrás de sus parpados sus ojos se movían rápido mientras un rictus de dolor aparecía en sus angelicales facciones. Tom, sintió como su hermano se tensaba en sus brazos e inmediatamente cualquier índice de sueño desapareció de su sistema. Envolvió a su hermano aun más en sus brazos (si es que era posible) y le besó levemente la frente, al ver que el menor no se tranquilizaba le besó los parpados, susurrándole que tanto lo amaba.

Bill se tensó, estaba en la casa y la niña lo hacía subir por una escalera en espiral sin fin. Unos escalones más adelante la niña se volteaba de tiempo en tiempo para verlo a la cara y sonreírle.

«Ven querido, ven nene, déjame robar este momento de ti, ven ángel, ven querido», entonó la pequeña con voz melodiosa. Mirándolo de nuevo y ampliando su sonrisa, habían llegado al final de las escaleras y solo había una trampilla por donde seguir. La niña quitó el cerrojo que la cerraba y subió. Bill se quedó mirando, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que una manito apareció y se extendió hacia él, reclamándole que no hubiese subido antes.

El pelinegro terminó de subir y miró a su alrededor. Era un cuarto con grandes paredes que se iban juntando, hasta formar una pirámide. En el centro, había una cuna y ahí adentro estaba su niño. Se acercó, sintiendo como una felicidad lo invadía al saber que lo había.

Se asomó a la cuna, y un grito desgarró su garganta. Se sentó en la cama, agarrándose de las sabanas. Sentía como si su garganta nunca fuese a parar de gritar, esa maldita pesadilla nunca se acabaría. Ese niño estaba azul y con los ojos vidriosos. Estaba muerto. Y la niña, la niña no paraba de sonreírle, sus ojos brillando suavemente por la tenue luz de la luna en ese cuarto.

No, Bill no estaba despierto. Seguía ahí, viendo a los dos chiquillos.

—Billa —escuchó, una voz a punto de quebrarse.

Esa voz lo trajo de nuevo a su realidad. A su cuarto, a la cama al lado de Tom.

—¿Tomi? —dijo, su voz sonaba rasposa en sus oídos.

—No me asustes, Billa —dijo el mayor sin darse cuenta de que el otro había hablado —. No me dejes, no vuelvas a meterte ahí. No entres en esa casa —siguió diciendo, como si eso aliviase algún dolor profundo en él. Tom agarró con más fuerza a Bill, y finalmente cerró los ojos, buscando los labios del menor. Amándolos, sintiéndolos, deseándolos.

Bill sintió como los labios de su hermano rodeaban los suyos y les brindaban calor. Ese mismo calor que se extendía desde su pecho al resto del cuerpo. El agarre de su hermano a su alrededor se aflojó solo un poco, y Bill aprovechando esto llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, acercándolo y sentándose en su regazo.

—¿Bill?

—¿Dime, Tom?

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

No hubo palabras, no hubo explicaciones. Solo un beso que fue precedido por más. Y aparecieron caricias, miradas de cariño y declaraciones de amor. Y finalmente, tiempo después, llegó la sensación de estar lo más cerca que se puede estar físicamente con la persona que amas. Sintiendo el cuerpo del otro, su sudor, su piel, su olor, su sabor.

~8~

Llevaba más de un mes sin pesadillas, y no lo podía creer.

Era verano, y Bill tenía sus pies extendidos en una de las sillas del balcón. Mientras reposaba, Tom entró y se quedo viéndolo desde la puerta de la estancia.

Bill sonrió al sentir la presencia de su hermano. —Hace más de un mes que no tienes pesadillas, ¿cierto? —preguntó el mayor.

—Mhmmm.

—¿Cierto?

—Si, Tomi.

—Entonces ya no tendrás que dormir conmigo —dijo Tom cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el calor del sol.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Rápidamente se paró del lugar donde estaba y se acercó a su hermano. —Tomi, ni te atrevas a decir eso. No te atrevas. O tendré que fingir mis pesadillas con tal de tenerte en mi cama —dijo lentamente al oído del mayor, quien solo sonrió y llevándolo contra la pared lo beso con suavidad.

—Yo también te amo, Billa.

* * *

Se ha terminado. Espero que les haya gustado, me ha salido de un tiron y no he querido parar la inspiración que me ha llegado.

Miles de besos,

_**-Loves**_


End file.
